


Different love things for Kenny McCormick

by UltimateTrashWriter



Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol, Death, Drugs, It's Kenny freakin' McCormick of course there is death, M/M, Multi, Multiships, like a lot of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateTrashWriter/pseuds/UltimateTrashWriter
Summary: So, I'm a multi shipper (as we all know) and so of course I have multilple ships for the precious human being, Kenny McCormick. I have two atory ideas, one for each ship, but also the endings of these can be really...oof so instead, I have decided to take the happy (some semi angsty but always end happy) parts and put them into short stories. I'll label on the chapters which ship the chapter goes to. Also, I headcannon Kenny as nonbinary and will have them in all sorts of different outfits (inculding skirts), so if you don't like that, gtfo now. They are semi-closeted in the ones with Butters, but with Craig and Tweek they are pretty out. Alright, enough talk.Peace out!
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Different love things for Kenny McCormick

Wiping the blood from under his nose, Kenny slams the door shut behind him and pulls the bright orange hood over his head. Old man was passed out, finally, which means he had to escape before he woke up again. His dad always had drank to much, but now it seemed to get worse with each day. All that mattered to Kenny though, was that his little sister stayed out of harm's way. Which is why he was currently the one supporting a bloody nose and heading to the one place he knew always had a first aid kit ready for him.

Leo’s place.

Even thinking that was weird to Kenny. After all, he was one of the few who still referred to him as ‘Butters’. He seemed to like it better than his actual name, but in middle school almost everyone had stopped using it. Not Kenny and most of the group he hung out with these days, but honestly he spent most of his time with Butters.

Thoughts aside, Kenny stopped in front of the house, scooping up the same stone he used each time and tossing it up to the window. A few moments later, Butter’s window opened and a wooden rope ladder came tumbling out. Kenny climbs up, struggling a bit as one hand was under his nose to keep the bleeding somewhat under control.

“Oh geez Kenny...that looks pretty bad tonight…” Kenny avoids looking at Butters and shrugs.

“Still got the kit?”

“Ah...well...of course I do. Let me just grab it.” He scoots under the bed as Kenny pulls the ladder back inside, setting it to the side until he would use it again to leave. He turns and immediately stumbles back, giving a small noise of shock to see Butters standing right behind him. “Oh! Sorry Kenny, I didn’t mean to startle you!” Kenny shakes his head, tugging his hood down lower to cover his face more, hiding his quickly heating face. God dammit Craig...why did he have to point it out…

“I-it’s fine. Is there something in there that can help?”

“Mmm...I think so…” Kenny could hear Butters digging through the kit, and he looks up to find him over at the bed. Moving over, he sits down on the bed next to the kit, keeping one hand from spilling his blood all over the place. “Here...this should work.” In his limited range of sight under the hood, Kenny could see a hand holding what looked like a little ice pack wrapped around gauze and cloth.

“Thanks Butters. I really owe you for this.” He puts the cloth on his nose in place of his hand, and is shocked again when he feels it being grabbed, looking over to Butters.

“It’s no problem Kenny, really. I told you, you don’t owe me a thing, I want to help you.” The pale blonde was cleaning his hand with sanitizer wipes, looking over to give Kenny a bright smile. Instantly, his face lit up red as he looked away from Butters, his heart racing a mile a minute. Fucking hell...he had it bad. “Kenny? Can I look at your nose? I wanna make sure it isn’t broken.”

“Ah, right.” Kenny takes a deep breath, calming himself before yanking his hood down and turning his face to Butters, keeping his eyes closed. He could feel one cool hand under his chin, the other lightly poking and prodding at his nose.

“Ah well, I don’t think it’s broken, so that’s a good thing! I don’t have a clue how to fix a broken nose!” Kenny opens his eyes as the hands move away, watching Butters pack up the kit before sliding it back under the bed. He then plops down on the bed, laying back and giving Kenny a look he knew all too well at this point.

“...he was going after Karen. I had to.” Butters sighs and looks away, nodding.

“I understand that Kenny, I really do. I just...well...I don’t like seeing you hurt is all…” Kenny looks away, about to respond, but instead gives out a shocked yelp as he feels something cold against the back of his neck.

“What the hell?!”

“Shhh!” Kenny blushes yet again as Butters covers his mouth, looking over to the door. He is able to collect himself as Butters looks over. “I’m sorry Kenny, but it’ll help stop the bleeding. It might even be stopped now, look.” He pauses before moving the cloth away from his nose, a little surprised when he feels under it to find no blood.

“Wow. Thanks Butters.”

“Of course, anytime Kenny.” They both smile as Kenny unzips his jacket and reaches in to pull a small baggie, a bowl and a lighter from the inside pocket, looking at Butters with a raised eyebrow.

“Is it okay if I smoke or…?”

“Oh yeah, here, let me light the incense.” Kenny hands Butters his lighter before opening the baggy and packing it’s contents into the bowl. Soon the scent of ‘Ocean Breeze’ filled the room and Kenny felt the tap of his lighter on his shoulder.

“Thanks.” He gives Butters a small smile as he takes it back, waiting for the other to sit down again before bringing the bowl up to his lips and flicking the lighter on.

“Is...is that stuff really good?” He pauses, taking his thumb off the lighter and looking at Butters. He was looking down, seemingly embarrassed as he shifts a bit.

“I mean, it helps to relax.....and things don’t hurt as badly.” Things like the ghost pains all over your body from every single death you ever had, including a tightness in your chest from all the times you have suffocated and drowned. But, he couldn’t really say that to Butters. “And depression. It helps ease that for me as well.” That seemed to spark Butters interest, and that fact alone made Kenny’s stomach drop. If there was anyone he wanted in this world to be happy no matter what...well it was a big tie between Karen and Butters.

“Can I...uhm...can I try…?” Kenny sighs, looking down. He didn’t want to give Butters any bad habits, but really, who was he to talk? Sleeping around, smoking, drinking, aren’t those all just bad habits he has come up with to deal with everything? And Butters was his own person after all, there was no way Kenny could stop him.

“It can be...harsh your first time around.” Kenny thinks for a moment, then bites his lip while blushing. “Unless…”

“Unless?” He looks up, being met immediately with Butters bright blue eyes, only making him blush more at what he was about to suggest.

“Butters...have you ever heard of shotgunning?”

“I...no?” Kenny fiddles with his lighter, taking a shaky breath.

“Alright...well...just trust me, okay?”

“Of course Kenny. I always trust you.” Kenny nods, trying to ignore the hammering in his chest as he quickly takes a hit, making it a little longer than usual. He then drops the lighter, reaching over to hold under Butter’s chin, moving in and pressing his lips to the others. There was a small squeak, but before Butters could react further, Kenny exhaled the smoke into his mouth and moving his hand to his chest, giving it a light tap. Butters seemed to understand, breathing in before Kenny pulls away, pulling at a loose string from a hole in his jeans.

“I didn’t really know how to explain it so I figured showing you would be better…” He couldn’t look Butters in the eyes, not when all that was running through his mind was the soft feeling of the others lips...the warmth...shit something else something else.

“It...it’s alright...I didn’t mind. Can we...can we do it again?”

“Oh...oh yeah…” Kenny blushes more and takes another hit, the motions being repeated a few times before the two were laying back on Butters bed, listening to soft music Butters had started at some point and just relaxing.

“Hey...Kenny?”

“Hm?”

“Did that...does shotgunning count as kissing?” There was a pause as Kenny processes the question before his face turns bright red again.

“I...no I wouldn’t think so.”

“Oh...okay then…” Butters sounded...almost...disappointed? Kenny sits up, turning to face the other boy.

“Why? Did you want to kiss?” Butters face turned bright red as he sits up as well.

“I...yes..I...I mean...I...haven’t kissed anyone before and...I want to know what it’s like I guess…” He was looking down and playing with his fingers, and Kenny felt his chest swell. God Butters was just to good…

“And you are sure you want your first kiss to be with me?” Kenny was honestly expecting an answer about how much experience he had to have or anything along those lines but...he should’ve known with Butters that wouldn’t be the case.

“Well...well yeah. I trust you Kenny.” His eyes widened at the unexpected statement as his face he was sure turned beet red. Really, he had already wanted this, had wanted this for a *long* time, so when that was what the reply was, Kenny didn’t hesitate. He didn’t because he felt Butters was seeing past his reputation to him, and that was a first in a very long time.

He closed the gap, one hand moving to cup Butters cheek and the other to hold along the back of his neck. He heard Butters gasp, but never even felt him tense up before his hands were placed on Kenny’s chest. Kenny felt like he was on cloud fucking nine. This was honestly the best kiss he had ever had in his life. It was a stomach in knots, face flushed heart beating type of kiss, and all he wanted was more. Before he knew it, the kiss was deepened, his hand that had been on Butters cheek moving to grip his shirt at the waist and Butters had a strong grip on his hair. Soon though, they pulled away to catch their breaths, resting their foreheads together with eyes closed. The moment didn’t last long…

“Wow...Kenny…” That was all it took to snap him out of it. Instantly, his eyes were open and he was panicking. Pulling away, he yanked his hood up and moved off the bed.

“It...it’s getting late. I should...I should go…”

“Kenny, wait I-”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Butters.” He stuck the ladder out the window and climbed down, making his way back home. His face felt hot, and he kept reaching up to feel his lips. That had been amazing but...but the two of them couldn’t be together.

The car that hit him even though he was walking on the sidewalk just furthered that point for him.


End file.
